Małe kroczki
by lunatic.jg
Summary: Spojrzenie Frosta na "przyjaźń" Jane i Maury. Femslash


Wiem, że język polski nie jest zbyt popularny, ale mimo wszystko, może znajdzie się tu ktoś kto posługuje się tym językiem i zechce poświęcić chwile na przeczytanie mojej radosnej twórczości.

Ponadto jest to mój pierwszy fik, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.

Disclaimer : Niestety, postacie nie są moje. Należą do Tess Gerritsen i stacji TNT.

* * *

><p>Frost oparł się wygodnie na swoim fotelu i zaczął wypełniać swój rytuał.<p>

Taki sam po każdej zakończonej sprawie.

Wyciągnął z szafki biurka swój odtwarzacz mp3, włożył słuchawki do uszu i włączył losowe wybieranie piosenki. Uśmiechnął się na dźwięk pierwszych taktów i zamknął oczy odprężając się.

**I see trees of green ... red roses too.**  
><strong>I see them bloom ... for me and you.<strong>

Louis Armstrong zawsze działał na niego wyjątkowo uspokajająco, a po ostatniej sprawie spokój był z pewnością tym czego najbardziej potrzebował.

Jemu zapewniała to jego muzyka, Korsakowi - filmiki szczeniaczków i innych słodkich zwierzaków, biegających po ekranie jego komputera, a Jane... Frost usłyszał śmiech dochodzący z niedaleka i otworzył oczy.

"Tak", pomyślał, "Jane miała od tego Maurę".

Śmiech, który usłyszał przed chwilą wydobywał się z ust jego partnerki, która stała na korytarzu razem z lekarką. Rizzoli, delikatnie dotykała dłoni blondynki, zbyt intymnie jak na zwykłe przyjaciółki.

W tym dotyku była cała niewypowiedziana miłość, która wisiała między nimi.

**I see friends shaking hands ... sayin': "How do you do?"**  
><strong>They're really sayin' ... "I love you".<strong>

Tak. Barry dobrze pamiętał, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył co dzieje się między tymi kobietami.

_Było wtorkowe popołudnie, pierwszy dzień jego pracy i od razu mieli sprawę. Niestety przez odprawę spóźnił się na miejsce zbrodni i przybył tam gdy ciało i patologa już nie było. Sprawa okazała się jednak bardzo prosta, zwykłe samobójstwo, więc teraz siedział razem ze swoją nową partnerką i jej byłym partnerem, każdy przy swoim biurku, wypełniając papierkową robotę. _

_Korsak po raz kolejny nabijał się z wieczornej randki Jane. Kobieta była już na skraju wytrzymałości i Frost zobaczył jak wstaje i rzuca przez ramię zdenerwowana._

_- Idę do kostnicy._

_Detektyw patrzył zdezorientowany jak brunetka kieruję się w stronę drzwi. Nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Po co Rizzoli schodzi tam gdy nie mają żadnej nowej autopsji do obserwacji, ani nie muszą odebrać żadnych wyników._

_Jane już trzymała rękę na klamce gdy drzwi otworzyły się i ku jego zdumieniu, zobaczył patologa, dr Maure Isles._

_Na twarzach obu kobiet pojawiły się niesamowite uśmiechy. Uśmiechy, które Frost do tej pory widywał tylko na twarzach zakochanych. _

_- Jane - z tymi słowami Maura wzięła dłonie przyjaciółki w swoje własne. Barry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie pracował tu długo, ale już zdążył nauczyć się jednej rzeczy. Jego partnerka nie pozwalała nawet spojrzeć nikomu na swoje ręce i znaczące je świeże blizny, nie mówiąc już o dotykaniu ich, a teraz mężczyzna widział jak lekarka swoimi kciukami uspokajająco gładziła znaki straszliwych wspomnień na ciele Jane - Pomyślałam sobie, że skoro nie mamy żadnych nowych ciał, mogłybyśmy wybrać się na lunch._

_- Właśnie szłam na dół z tą samą propozycją - kobieta roześmiała się łagodnie, Frost zastanawiał się gdzie zniknęła ta podirytowana policjantka, która jeszcze przed sekundą mordowała Korsaka swoim spojrzeniem._

_- Cudownie - lekarka omal nie podskoczyła ze szczęścia - Może pójdziemy, do tego miłego bistro, w którym byłyśmy kilka dni temu._

_- O nie, nie ma mowy - Jane starała się przybrać stanowczą minę jednak iskierki w jej oczach rujnowały całą mistyfikację - pamiętasz naszą umowę? Dziś moja kolej żeby wybrać miejsce._

_- Och, ale Jane, Ty zawsze wybierasz The Dirty Robber, a tam nie podają tej pysznej sałatki z kurczakiem. Proszę Cię, Jane. Ten jeden raz._

_Frost widział jak jego partnerka praktycznie rozpływa się pod błagalnym wzrokiem przyjaciółki._

_- Och, niech Ci będzie - powiedziała kierując się w stronę drzwi ciągnąc za sobą blondynkę - jak zawsze zostaje wystrychnięta na dudka._

_- Jane, myślę, że nie jestem zaznajomiona z tym terminem - Frost mógł jeszcze zobaczyć zaciekawione spojrzenie lekarki, zanim kobiety zniknęły z zasięgu jego wzroku._

_Detektyw siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu zanim udało mu się złożyć pytanie do byłego partnera Rizzoli, który siedział na przeciwko niego._

_- Co to było?_

_- Co? - Korsak dopiero teraz odwrócił wzrok od ekranu komputera._

_- No wiesz. - Młodszy mężczyzna skinął w kierunku drzwi. - Rizzoli i dr Isles. Czy one są razem?_

_- Wydaje mi się, że właśnie wyszły na lunch, więc pewnie są teraz razem - w głosie siwowłosego mężczyzny słychać było rozbawienie._

_- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. Czy one są razem... no wiesz... jako para. - Frost nic nie rozumiał. Wyglądały jak para, zachowywały się jak para, ale jeśli nią były to dlaczego Jane idzie dziś na randkę z jakimś facetem?_

_- Młody. - Vince nagle spoważniał - To jest ich sprawa, co się między nimi dzieje._

_- Ale... - Barry nie zamierzał odpuścić tak łatwo._

_Starszy detektyw wstał ze swojego miejsca, podszedł do biurka młodszego mężczyzn i nachylił się nad nim tak, żeby tylko on mógł go usłyszeć._

_- Chcesz znać prawdę? - Frost tylko skinął głową - Trzy tygodnie po tym jak dr Isles zaczęła z nami pracować, Jane rzuciła Mika - policjanta z narkotykowego, z którym spotykała się już od kilku dobrych miesięcy. Wpadłem na niego kilka dni później. Powiedział mi, że pokłócili się o to, że Rizzoli więcej czasu zaczęła poświęcać doktorce niż jemu, ponoć Jane wybiegła z jego mieszkania i powiedziała, że idzie do Maury bo tylko ona ją rozumie. Mike zabrał z jej mieszkania swoje rzeczy i zostawił jej kartkę, że to koniec. Ponoć nawet do niego nie zadzwoniła. Spotkała się z nim tylko raz, żeby oddać mu klucze do jego domu. Nie chciała z nim dyskutować o tym co się wydarzyło. Nie chciała niczego naprawiać. Powiedziała tylko, że szanuje jego decyzję i wydaje jej się, że tak będzie lepiej dla nich obojga. Od tego czasu nie związała się z nikim, tak samo dr Isles. Chodzą od czasu do czasu na randki, ale nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby z którymś facetem umówiły się po raz drugi._

_- Więc... - próbował przerwać, ale Korsak mu nie pozwolił._

_- To jest ich sprawa, dlaczego nie są jeszcze razem. Pewnie trudno im zrozumieć to co czuję, dlatego że obie są kobietami i najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, ale wszyscy na około widzą co się dzieje. One też w końcu zobaczą, a do naszych zadań nie należy popędzanie ich. W końcu przyjdzie ich czas._

Barry usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi co przywróciło go z podróży we wspomnienia.

Zobaczył, że kobiety wchodzą do pomieszczenia. W ich oczach dojrzał to co ponad dwa lata temu, gdy widział je razem po raz pierwszy. Tą samą, wciąż niewypowiedzianą, miłość.

Od tego czasu tyle zdążyło się zdarzyć.

Jane omal nie umarła.

Frost nigdy wcześniej nie widział dr Isles w takim stanie jak tamtego dnia gdy policjantka była operowana. Później Maura nie odstępowała jej na krok. Nawet sypiała w szpitalu. Gdy stan Rizzoli pozwolił jej na wyjście ze szpitala, zamieszkała u lekarki, żeby ta mogła jej pomagać w czasie rekonwalescencji. Teraz czuła się już na tyle dobrze, że wróciła do pracy i swobodnie mogła wprowadzić się z powrotem do swojego mieszkania, jednak żadna z nich o tym nie wspominała. Ostatnio Frost podsłuchał nawet ich rozmowę o tym czy nie zaproponować Frankiemu zajęcia jej dawnych czterech kątów, żeby nie stały puste.

Jane omal nie umarła, a one wciąż nie chciały się przyznać do tego co czują.

"Korsak nie miał racji", pomyślał Frost, "One nie potrzebują czasu, one potrzebują kogoś kto pomoże im zrozumieć i jeśli nikt inny nie chce tego zrobić..." .

Barry szybko wyszukał na swoim komputerze piosenkę, której słuchał, odnalazł fragment, który go interesował i puścił ją z głośników, tak, żeby siedzące już przy biurku Jane kobiety, mogły dobrze usłyszeć każde słowo.

**The colours of the rainbow ... so pretty in the sky.**  
><strong>Are also on the faces ... of people going by.<strong>  
><strong>I see friends shaking hands ... sayin': "How do you do?"<strong>  
><strong>They're really sayin' ... "I love you".<strong>

Zobaczył, że zarówno policjantka jak i lekarka, zawstydzone, odwracają od siebie wzrok, a na ich twarzach pojawiają się rumieńce. Jednak Jane wciąż trzymała dłonie Maury w swoich.

"Małe kroczki", pomyślał mężczyzna, "Małe kroczki".


End file.
